r2da_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Businessman
Idea by: HorrificWikiStories Walther's Notes - Restored fsfsadasfasfasfsa I find these '''Businessmen' to be very interesting to the eye, due to how it looks and how it reacts. Ever since we've tracked down this odd, eerie, and slightly disturbing factory, I've gained more and more awareness of how much damage the apocalypse has done. These creatures usually stand around their office buildings, as the others are sitting. They just do that, and if we interfere with this routine. Well, it isn't pretty, I can assure you that. I find it odd though on how they're very patient, and I mean very patient. I'd like to study them more often, unfortunately these are the only ones, they stick together in the factory, and they'll be killed there in the factory. I'm not sure if any other had escaped due to boredom, or if they realized that something was off. Other than that, we'll study it more due to the low percentage of these infected creatures.'' Summary Businessmen are somewhat slow, yet, also have some intellectual properties stuck, and left in their brainless heads of theirs. With their horrible odor, their falling gums, and their rotten teeth. These possibly knowledgeable and very incohesive creatures may actually lead us to a key about the Apocalypse and maybe even SANI Virus. This has yet to be called for. What is however known is when humans are not around, or when the Zombies are unable to see them. Is that they usually do their day to day routine before the Apocalypse, except more... sloppy and unnerving. They are unable to talk, so they just moan the words, sometimes you can tell what they're saying. They usually stand in open areas around the factory, and or in their office buildings. If a human interrupts their routine however, they go off track and start to attack the survivor/survivors. Trust me, it gets messy. Background Story During the time of the SANI Virus, the Factory had shut down. Everyone who had worked in the office departments had refused to quit, however, some of the manual labor that was thrown on the lowest tiers of the Factory, had slowly started to decrease in size and number. This left the low tier Businessmen to do the manual labor for the middle tier, and high tier until promotion. As weeks went on, up until months later. Everything ran smoothly, everyone was slowly but surely getting promoted, until the mindless infected began coming to what was still operating and functioning correctly, the Factory. As the Factory gained more and more supplies, they tried manufacturing, fake weaponry, guns, as well as wood too, for survivors, and for themselves. Unfortunately this only lasted a few days before the Infected had finally got in by a Brute. Almost every Businessman '''who had worked at the Factory have been infected, some who had not been infected ran away to never be seen again, others were left to die and or mutate into a special infected inside the Factory. The Factory's location is unknown. But some rumors appear to state it to be on a cliff, or a broken off road location from the South Coast of Northern America. Others say that it was actually the '''Toy Factory. But multiple times, this has been proven false. Controls Claw: Left Click to active a basic attack which deals 13 points of damage to a player. Consumes no energy. Trivia Some Businessmen sometimes spawn with Briefcases, although they don't do any damage. They do however raise the health by 2 percent, and can be used as a shield. The percentage for this is rare, being at only 0.1% The Briefcase can only be damaged by a Rambo Knife and Ice Staff. Businessmen sometimes spawn without an actual overcoat, and a more damaged outfit. Even though it isn't shown up there, the official picture should be across from this. Rather, below us. The Factory that has been speculated to exist, has also had rumors of it having cracked parking spaces, cracked roads, grass growing everywhere, very long, and being a greenish yellow color. It's also been stated to be a brown brick Factory. Suits - The Tier List of the uniforms go like this. - Lowest Tier: - Dark Blue Buttoned Overalls, Brown Boots, White Long Sleeve Shirt. - Low Tier: - Brown Overcoat, Brown Tie, White Oxford, Brown Suit Pants, Black Shoes. - Middle Tier: - Silver Overcoat, Blue Tie, Red Oxford, Silver Suit Pants, Grey/Black Shoes. - High Tier: - Any Suit - Highest Tier: Black Overcoat, Bright Yellow Tie, White Oxford, Black Suit Pants, Black/Grey Shoes. One person came out to be a former worker, he apparently states that the same description of tier outfits. He luckily was a Middle Tier at the time so he wouldn't have to be put to the manual labor, at the end of his career. When the Infected came in. He was a High Tier. This is still debated if it were true, and or if it were false. The C.E.O of the Factory has been confirmed to be deceased, rather than being infected. Some people say that "Edgar" is actually one of the Infected who had hoarded the Factory for the time being, this is also debated if it were true or false. Most state it to be false, due to the lack of evidence, and the lack of evidence of '"Edgar"'s existence. Only being classified as a rumor, rather than an actual Infected. Category:Zombies